no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable
by zandi de cullen
Summary: bella es una chica que vive sola en un castillo no puede recordar nada de su pasado un dia empieza a venir un joven a visitar solo un arbol, al menos eso cree ella pero ¿sera asi? porque siente una sensacion familiar y su nuevo amigo jacob? quien es ella?


**hola...! bueno esta es mi primera historia espero les guste y si no pues la borro y ya... **

**disclaimer: los personajes no son míos )= son de la grandiosa S. Meyer aunque la historia si... salió de mi loca cabeza... **

**o-0-o-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

capitulo 1

Era una tarde calurosa, pero con viento, las hojas de los ginkos danzaban con el viento, parecían una imitación maravillosa de las hadas que vienen con la primavera. Cerca del castillo había uno de aquellos frondosos arboles, sus hojas caían una a una anunciando ya la llegada del otoño. En el crepusculo, fue ahí donde lo vi por primera vez, con su hermoso cabello cobrizo, estaba bajo aquel hermoso árbol, al darse cuenta de que lo observaba, me miro solo por unos instantes, pero estoy segura que vi unos hermosos ojos color plata como la luna, aunque fueron unos cuantos segundos, y la figura debajo del ginko desapareció tan rápido que en un instante estaba ahí y al siguiente ya había desaparecido pero durante ese pequeño momento sentí una sensación rara pero al mismo tiempo era familiar. Este sentimiento me recordaba lo sola que me sentía en aquel viejo castillo, ya que nadie se encontraba en el, solo yo lo habitaba, a pesar de esa sensación extraña como de ¿miedo? si es que lo quieren llamar así en fin aun sabiendo esto quería volver a ver esos hermosos ojos una vez, aunque parecieran sobrenaturales al igual que el.

Desde que aquello sucedió he querido verlo de nuevo, aunque el temor no me permite abandonar el castillo. Ayer lo vi de nuevo desde el ventanal del segundo piso, estaba de nuevo bajo aquel ginko; parecía tan triste, en su mirada se podía ver algo de melancolía pero aun así no me atreví a salir. Había algo que me impedía hacerlo en cambio me quede despierta casi hasta el alba cuando se marchó; definitivamente ansiaba verlo, no entendía el por que de mi obsesión que, ciertamente me traería problemas de salud de eso puedo estar segura.

Los días le dieron paso a las semanas; pero el no regresaba llegue al punto de creer que fue solo un sueño, es triste pensar así, duele, pero ha pasado ya tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez desde que lo vi por ultima vez que sentí esa extraña sensación de frio y miedo pero aun así lo mas extraño es que cada vez que trato de recordar algo de mi pasado; antes de que un día despertara sola en este castillo, vuelve esa sensación de miedo ese frio, es como si yo o algo mas me lo impidiera como si fueran reprimidos esos recuerdos.

Una tarde cuando ya todas las hojas de los ginkos habían caído y que podía tener la certeza de que ahora si el otoño por fin había llegado con esos colores tan cálidos y de mas, al fin me decidí a salir, para observar las desnudas ramas de los arboles, balanceándose suavemente con el soplo del viento, que ya comenzaba a ser frio; hacia aproximadamente 3 semanas que no veía a aquel hombre que tenia un aura sobrenatural; un día me decidí a salir, pensé en visitar el pueblo, o una de sus hermosas catedrales pero al momento que se me ocurrieron estas ideas, me retracte, era mejor quedarme en el castillo; ya que me preocupaba que aquel hombre del ginko regresase y yo no estuviera ahí para poder verlo.

Luego de un mes sin ver al hombre del ginko volvió a aquel hermoso árbol, así sigio visitando a aquel ginko era lo único que hacia, estar parado a su lado; pero de un día para otro, de nuevo sus visitas se hicieron menos constantes, entre mas hojas perdía aquel hermoso ginko menos lo visitaba. Me daba mucha curiosidad saber el por que de sus visitas al ginko a pesar de que no tenia ningún recuerdo de al antes de esa tarde en el que lo vi desde el ventanal y eso me hacia preguntarme el porque de sus visitas ¿ahora? y no ¿antes?.

Ahora si tenia que ir al pueblo, pero no tarde en regresar al castillo; como no tenia hambre deje todo en una mesa y me dirigí al ventanal del segundo piso y entonces lo vi a EL, el hombre del ginko y repentinamente giro, me asuste un poco pero por fin podía ver de nuevo esos hermosos ojos llenos de tristeza y ¿confusión?, casi suplicantes, de un momento a otro pareció volver de su letargo, volviendo a desaparecer frente a mis ojos, no se si no sintió me presencia por que en el momento en el que nuestras miradas se encontraron el se veía sorprendido, aun no lo se con certeza.

Creí que no podría dormir por la impresión que me había causado ese ser tan perfecto, en verdad parecía sorprendido de verme pero ahora volviéndolo a ver creí ver algo muy familiar en esa mirada tan triste algo que me hacia querer ir hacia a el, pensando en eso quede profundamente rendida, ese sentimiento tan cálido, tan familiar y nostálgico hacia mucho que no lo sentía...

Cuando desperté era casi medio día, ya que mi noche se fue pensando en EL, soñando con EL; no puedo creerlo aun ni lo conozco pero se, o mas bien presiento que el pertenece a una parte importante de mi pasado ¿cual?, ni yo lo se. Pero lo averiguare, lo prometo. La próxima vez que venga le preguntare, creo.

**bueno este es el primer capitulo de esta loca historia ¿Quién será el hombre del ginko? ¿Por qué tendrá los ojos color plata?**

**bueno espero que les haya gustado por favor déjenme un rewiew ustedes deciden si la continuo o no todo esta en sus manos**

**besos vampíricos...**


End file.
